Assets/Other Stuff
Here are some assets. Some of these are recolored faces and limbs. You can add them if you want. Not all assets are made by me. Things White Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|White Spongy Mouth Closed Frown White Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|White Spongy Mouth Closed Smile White Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|White Spongy Mouth Open Frown White Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|White Spongy Mouth Open Smile Red Sprinkle.png|Red Sprinkle Orange Sprinkle.png|Orange Sprinkle Yellow Sprinkle.png|Yellow Sprinkle Green Sprinkle.png|Green Sprinkle Blue Sprinkle.png|Blue Sprinkle Purple Sprinkle.png|Purple Sprinkle Rectangle Donut Outfit 1.jpg|Cosmic Brownie's Outfit Roman Numerals.png|Roman Numerals Normal Numbers.png|Normal Numbers 2nd Normal Numbers.png|2nd Normal Numbers Ashley's Hair.png|Ashley's Hair Red Smartie's Arm.png|Red Smartie's Arm Red Smartie's Leg.png|Red Smartie's Leg Old Arm.png|Old Arm Old Leg.png|Old Leg Grass Cat Ears.png|Green Cat Ears Red Furby's Ears.png|Red Cat Ears Eye Normal.png|Normal Eye Eye 1.png|Eye 1 Eye 2.png|Eye 2 Eye 3.png|Eye 3 Eye 4.png|Eye 4 Hairy Maw Eye.png|Without Pupil Red Furby Eye.png|Red Furby Eye Red Furby Eye 2.png Red Furby Eye 3.png Red Furby Eye 4.png Red Furby Eye 5.png Bonnie the Bird's Eyes.png|Bonnie's Eyes Bonnie's Angry Eyes.png|Bonnie's Angry Eyes Bonnie the Bird's Eyes 2.png Stary Eye Fixed.png A Textless Sign.png|A simple sign. Wall-nut Eye.png|Wall-nut's eye. Wall-nut Pupil.png|Wall-nut's pupil. Sunflower Eye.png|Sunflower's Eye Sunflower Pupil.png|Sunflower's Pupil. Sunflower Leaf Arm.png|Sunflower's Leaf Arm. Red Furby New Eye.png|Red Furby's new eye. Red Pool Ball Body.png|A red pool ball without a number. Orange Pool Ball Body.png|A orange pool ball without a number. Yellow Pool Ball Body.png|A yellow pool ball without a number. Green Pool Ball Body.png|A green pool ball without a number. Blue Pool Ball Body.png|A blue pool ball without a number. Purple Pool Ball Body.png|A purple pool ball without a number. Brown Pool Ball Body.png|A brown pool ball without a number. Black Pool Ball Body.png|A black pool ball without a number. Lime Pool Ball Body.png|A lime pool ball without a number. Navy Pool Ball Body.png|A navy pool ball without a number. Gray Pool Ball Body.png|A gray pool ball without a number. White Eyelash.png Black Eyelash.png Squodge Squodge Fin.png|Her fin. Squodge Fin 2.png Squodge Leg.png|Her leg. Squodge Leg 2.png Squodge Leg 3.png Squodge Leg 4.png Squodge Leg 5.png Squodge Mouth.png|Mouth. Squodge Pupil.png|Pupil. Squodge Back Fin.png Toe Jammers Toe Jammer Eye.png|Eye Toe Jammer Eye Part.png Toe Jammer Pupil.png|Pupil Toe Jammer Eyebrow.png|Eyebrow Toe Jammer Foot 1.png|Left Foot Toe Jammer Foot 2.png|Right Foot Toe Jammer Foot 3.png Weird Faces OMG Velvety.png Eyes Normal Eye.png|Normal Eye Hurt Forced Eye.png|Hurt Forced Eye Hurt Forced Eye Right.png|Hurt Forced Eye Right Cutie Closed Eye.png|Closed Up Eyes CSun.png Eyes with eyelashes CSun.png Eye Csun.png Surprised Eye CSun.png Angry Eye Csun.png Steamed Eyes CSun.png White Eyes Normal White Eye.png|Normal White Eye White Suprised Eye.png White Crazy Rage Eye.png Eyebrows Angry Eyebrows.png|Angry. Mouths Red Smartie's Silly Mouth.png|Funny Smarties Silly Mouth Cutie Drawn Smiley Mouth.png Leav's Mouth.png Arms Black Army CSun.png Arm CSun.png CSun Long Arm.png CSun Streching Arm.png CSun Weird Arm.png Long Arm CSun.png Dabbing Arm CSun.png Other colors Green Arm.png|Green Arm Legs Black Straight Leg by CSun.png Leg Bent CSun.png Leg Front Straight CSun.png Leg Front Bent CSun.png Leg Front Bent 2 CSun.png Walking Leg with shade CSun.png Leg Bent 2 CSun.png Leg Sitting CSun.png Leg Top View CSun.png Leg Curl CSun.png Back Leg CSun.png Two Legs Standing by CSun.png 2 Legs standing CSun.png 2 Legs standing apart CSun.png Sitting Legs 2 CSun.png Legs Jumping CSun.png Legs Bent CSun.png 2 Legs Standing CSun Flipped.png 2 Legs Top View CSun.png Back Legs CSun.png Back Legs 2 CSun.png Back Legs 3 CSun.png Back Legs 4 CSun.png Sitting Legs CSun.png 2 Legs CSun.png 2 Legs CSun Flipped.png Other colors Green Leg.png|Green Leg Leg Straight.png|New Red Furby's Leg with Toes Red Front Leg.png|New Red Furby's Front Leg with Toes Red Furby's Leg.png|Red Furby's Leg with Toes Red Furby's Front Leg.png|Red Furby's Front Leg with Toes Category:Things Category:Assets Category:Browse